


third one

by futile_devices



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: "do u think that being alive for like a thousand years give you really good alcohol tolerance", Alcohol, M/M, Pre-Canon, and i mean bottles not glasses, based off dumb things i talk about with the person who i shove all my zelseph at, butler zelgius is a concept that ive been dying over, i dont think thats quite evident but i couldnt find a way to say that, i still gotta write another thing but im lazy, im half sorry but also not, not that hes that relevant here, pre path of radiance, sanaki is also there and small, so im doing it now, the other thought was some of the senators begin to keep track or try to drink him under the table, this is titled "sephiran vc: take a fucking sip babes" in my drive, valtome is such a fucking funny character to me, valtome speaks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 23:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futile_devices/pseuds/futile_devices
Summary: Only a small amount is poured into the glass at first, and Zelgius hands over the glass to his lord, lets the man take a sip before pouring the proper amount, and once Sephiran gives his approval, Zelgius does so. ‘That is your third one, now.’ ‘Do you truly think they will lift their heads to pay attention to how many times I have called you over?’ ‘I suppose we will see in the morning.’[the general gets his lord a glass of wine. no one notices how many times this has happened]





	third one

Little whisperings and quiet conversations scatter across the table underneath the grand mural and ornate gold molding. Affairs of the state and matters of the public cross, surely, the mouths of the senators of Begnion, but only sparsely, as if it a topic to avoid in the current company and instead replaced with the trivialities of the upper echelons of Begnion and Tellius. Riches and gold and the terrible horrific struggles one has within their manors and with their personal armies. In truth, it is all mute to Zelgius, caring only to watch, observe each rising and falling of words but not what is spoken, the falsified grins and all the truths that refuse to meet the warm air. It is not as if he would be better listening to the gossip of dukes and duchesses. He is a soldier, nothing more. At times, less, but never more. He is not so arrogant to assume that he holds to a right, nor would he ever willingly listen to the prattle of Valtome or Oliver. What is this time? Duke Asmin’s foolishness in letting the heron prince escape? Or is the upstart in the Holy Guard, Tanith, was it? The topics matter naught, and instead Zelgius finds his eyes focusing on the seat beside the head (which Sanaki sits at, terribly bored of this all. Still so very young, barely even 8 years old) and the tableware. Of course, moments bring him to his lord sitting there, hands folded upon the table and seemingly invested in the conversations (Zelgius knows far too well the complaints which the night is left with in their shared loneliness, of how little sense Lekain made or Valtome’s eccentricities, Zelgius listens and would always, even if it means nothing to him.) but he understands that should his gaze linger too long upon the graceful features and turn of his lips, then there will be talk, whispers, and Valtome is already hell to deal with it.

There is a soft calling in the form of a hand slightly raised above the table, two fingers extended out, of course any vocal call would be drowned out and the new focus of the conversation. Zelgius follows, quietly enough around the table until he reaches the end seat, completely ignoring the turning of heads towards him, and leans down over, listening to the request. It is simple enough, and there is a quiet _‘Of course, my lord’_ followed by a near silent _‘another surprise, is it?’_ and there is a slight nod, enough for Zelgius to know by the way ebony locks move against the white of his robes. And that is it, for the moments when the general steps back from the universe seated and disappears for moments even longer. There is no change of course, for he is only a soldier, aside from the way Sanaki trails him when he walks out and the final sip from a crystal glass.

No one notices either, when Zelgius returns either, slipping quietly into the room even with his armor (which, at the very least, is not in full), no one aside from three. A bottle is held tightly within his right hand, dark glass and dark crimson, as he takes his rightful place at Sephiran’s seat once more, and lowers himself once more in the same fashion, a quiet _‘Please tell me if it is to your liking or not’_. And there is a similarly quiet laughter that only Valtome takes notice to, though Zelgius does not know whether that is only because he is sitting beside Sephiran (where Zelgius himself is wedged between) or if he simply just has a fixation towards him. Perhaps both. Admittedly, he doesn’t quite wish to know. _‘I am sure I will enjoy it greater than anything tonight’_ and Zelgius must hide the grin that threatens to take him, but at the very least he has proven himself a great actor, and instead holds out the bottle to his lord with a simple explanation until there is another nod.

Taking the cork out from the neck is simple enough, though Zelgius does have to take a knife from the table and plunge into the cork itself and pull it using the knife, but it is a simple enough motion done with an absolute ease. Only a small amount is poured into the glass at first, and Zelgius hands over the glass to his lord, lets the man take a sip before pouring the proper amount, and once Sephiran gives his approval, Zelgius does so. _‘That is your third one, now.’ ‘Do you truly think they will lift their heads to pay attention to how many times I have called you over?’ ‘I suppose we will see in the morning.’_

There, however, is a shifting to his side, and Zelgius takes his step back to face the other man to his side. “Dear general, do you mind?” And Valtome lifts his own glass as if to punctuate his request, and Zelgius only stares for a moment, until walking away completely to the cellar, then back to the door.


End file.
